Safe Territory
by neptuneskiff
Summary: A post Control story. HouseCameron


Disclaimer: The House M.D. character's aren't mine.

She wasn't sure if she regretted asking him or not. She didn't expect any other response. If anything she was sure he'd have more sympathy or annoyance in his voice. He didn't he thought about it and said a simple no. Which could mean anything, she'd found out from Chase not even an hour earlier he'd lied to the medical review board to secure a heart for his patient.

Was he also trying to protect hers, or his own? It's not that he had to like her. Just that ever since she'd worked for him there'd been sexual tension looming between them and recently it was becoming a bit much for her. She had finally decided to accept John's, a doctor on the fifth floor in pediatrics, invitation to dinner when House asked her to the Monster Truck Rally. That outing had alleviated any lingering fears that they might not connect outside of work cause it was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

By bringing it up today she was actually letting him know she was interested. Though if he didn't already know then… well. She know Wilson knows, he's one of the best doctors in the hospital other than House and reads people almost half as well. Chase and Foreman may think she has a small crush but don't believe she's really interested, she'd even been a little afraid Chase had a crush on her but maybe not if there was an orderly named Jenny around.

So what would happens now? She wasn't sure she didn't think much would change he'd probably just back off a bit.

That wasn't what happened. A month had passed since she confronted him in the hallway, his sexually lined comments more than doubled but only while they were alone. She didn't know if she would last. She really should go out with John, but she didn't want John. Wilson had taken her to lunch twice in the past week; she didn't know what it was about. She was sure he knew she liked House.

"How about dinner Friday?" Wilson asked her.

She gave him a look, not because he was married but because she liked House "I can't." She told him.

"Why don't you do something about it?" He finally asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"You like him." He said simply.

"I tried, he wasn't interested." She told him.

"Oh trust me he's alive, he's interested." Wilson smiled.

"Why are you asking me to dinner and lunches if you know?" She asked.

"Cause House isn't gonna make a move. Well at least not while he thinks his territory is safe. If he sees it slipping away…' He trailed off.

"You're trying to make him jealous?" She asked.

"Put simply, yes." He said.

"That's not... but I guess it could work." She said glad she had an ally in Wilson.

Later she was in House's office they were discussing their dislike for the Oscars when she put in. "I'm glad I've got plans or I'd probably end up guiltily watching them." She said.

"Plans? You going to the library?" House asked.

"That's Friday night. Saturday I'm grabbing dinner with Wilson he wants to explain some of the immuno based advances in oncology with me." She said simply as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"What?" He asked. "You have a date with Wilson?" He asked.

"No he's just trying to explain.." She started but he interrupted.

"You know the man's married and not for the first time." He said and then gave her a scowl before leaving the office.

"You're taking Cameron out?" House asked Wilson, once he'd finally tracked him down.

"Yeah I can't believe she said yes." Wilson grinned.

"Are you crazy?" House asked.

"You know the girl, I'm not crazy." Wilson added.

"You're married." House said.

"Julie knows I have business dinners." He said.

"What happened to the nurse?" House asked referring to Wilson's latest conquest.

"Cameron's smarter, and prettier." He retorted. "Why does this bother you so much?" He asked and House just wondered off.

Cameron ran into House on her way out. "Night," She said.

"Friday." He said.

"What's Friday?" She asked turning back.

"My old roommate is playing at a Jazz Bar in the city." He said very hesitantly.

"Really?" She asked.

"No I made it up I'm really planning to sell you into white slavery…" He started.

"Sure." She said cutting him off.

"Well good." He responded and she gave him one final confused look and left.

The next day was Thursday and nothing out of the ordinary happened. She didn't get a chance to talk to Wilson he was called away to consult on a case in Philadelphia. They didn't really have much going on in diagnostics either so they were just working the clinic. At the end of the day she stopped by House's office to say goodnight but he was off somewhere else.

She brought a change of clothes with her on Friday not sure if she'd have time to stop home and change depending on how the day went. It was a crazy day and it wasn't till nearly seven when Chase and Foreman bailed for the week and she saw House grudgingly filing out charts.

She entered his office and he looked up, "That's what you're wearing?" He asked with a look. She still had on her lab coat.

"No I brought a change of clothes in case." She told him.

"What a Girl Scout." He teased. "Go change." He said and went to grab his stuff. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue T-shirt and a button down light blue shirt over it buttoned half way.

She came back a few minutes later with her hair down in a pair of dark low-rise jeans and a red low v-neck top with her black leather jacket and black boots.

"Ready?" She asked and he turned to see her, and just stared for a minute, the only other time he'd seen her dressed like that was for the monster truck show, but she'd kept her jacket on all night. The club would be hot and he smiled at the thought.

"Let's go." He said and followed her out.

The drive took a while and she was surprised at how easily he manipulated his way through the city traffic. Finally on a side street he found parking. The ride had been mostly quiet with his classic rock and jazz compilations playing.

"So who's this we're going to see?" She asked as she walked down the street next to him.

"My old roommate from school." He told her. "His names Paul, he's a jazz pianist. Real good. He was studying at the music school and he joined a symphony for a while. He gave that up and started playing gigs, he's become quite successful especially in Europe." He told her.

"You guys must have been crazy to be around. You the talented medical student and him the star musician." She joked.

"Well our third roommate, Sarah sure thought so. She was teacher and almost killed us, well Paul more than me. That's only because she wanted to marry him and he was wild." He smiled remembering the days long pasted.

"How did that work out?" She asked.

"Pretty well for them after he walked in on me and Sarah on the couch once. Ever since they've been inseparable, and my jaw still tightens when his fist gets close." He shared with her and she just laughed.

"Come on it's just around this corner." He told her and led her to the door of the small building; she gave it a wary look. "Just wait." He said.

And when he led her inside she was taken back. It wasn't a crowded club more like a packed pub with booths around the sides a bar on one end and a stage on the other with tables strewn throughout.

"Impressive." She smiled. And he was looking around the room till he turned and led her to a booth on the side close to the stage. There was a woman sitting there and she was beautiful. She looked a few years younger than House with light wavy hair, she looked tall and beautiful wearing a simple black blouse with a khaki skirt. When she caught sight of House she grinned and jumped up. She came over and all but jumped into House's arms, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sarah restrain yourself," He said then added softer near her ear, "it's good to see you." Then pulled back a bit to add, "You might want to step back Paul stopped playing and I can hear him clenching his fist." He sneered.

"It's so wonderful to see you again it's been two years." She said and hugged him once more before turning to see Cameron.

"Sarah this is Alison, Alison this woman who can't seem to keep her hands to herself is Sarah, Paul's wife." He introduced and Cameron was amazed he had a small smile and had called her Alison.

"It's great to meet you, **Greg** was filling me in on some stories on the way here." She smiled.

"Oh no." Sarah laughed, "Don't worry I'm sure I have plenty more." She said and noticed Paul walking over. "Well there you've done it Greg you couldn't keep.." She started when her husband interrupted her.

"Gregory keep your damn doctor paws off my wife." He said in a strong voice and Greg just held up his hands in mock innocence. Paul wrapped his arms around Sarah from behind. "And who's the pretty lady you brought with you?" He asked.

"Alison this is Paul he almost broke my jaw once so be careful." House warned her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What did he pay you to show up with him?" He asked with a laugh.

"Oh well I got a grand for last night but we're leaving tonight's negotiations till later." She retorted and Paul laughed. He also genuinely smiled at her knowing that Greg had been without a real relationship for a while and this was what he needed.

"Well I would love to stay longer but I'm in the middle of a set." He laughed and nuzzled his wife's neck before heading back on stage.

"Let's sit down and get you two some drinks." Sarah said intrigued by this match up and signaling for the waiter.

She'd somehow maneuvered them into doing tequila shots and then a car bomb before allowing them to just get beers. Cameron was worried she didn't have the highest tolerance. But she loved watching House with this woman who seemed better able to deal with him than even Wilson.

"So Alison, tell me how Greg tricked you into going out with him." Sarah smiled.

"We work together, I actually tricked him." She said before she realized it and saw immediately him turn to stare at her. She kept his eye contact for a minute before picking up her beer and finishing it.

Sarah just watched them full of interest. She'd heard about his increasing retreat into himself after the accident and was really worried about him. Now this girl came along and she was intrigued and wanted to talk with her alone for a bit.

"Greg be a darling and get us some more beers from the bar," She said.

"I'm the one with the bum leg." He protested lifting his cane from where he rested it against the booth.

"You can still walk can't you?" She asked and he threw a fry at her before heading to the bar.

"It's amazing to see him with you guys." Cameron said as soon as he left.

"I was going to say the same about you." She responded.

"It's only the second time I'm seeing him outside of work." She said and Sarah realized she was tipsy.

"You tricked him?" She asked realizing this was a good time to get some dirt.

"Yeah I'd been hanging out with his friend Wilson and made plans for dinner with him tomorrow night, and then he asked me to come along tonight." She shared.

"You made him jealous and selfish?" She asked.

"That was the plan." Alison agreed.

"You like him?" Sarah asked already knowing the answer.

"I haven't been really interested in a guy for a couple years but I don't know. I can't get him out of my head and I want him." She said right before House came back and slid carefully back into the booth next to them.

"The bartenders gonna bring the tray over." He explained. "So what'd I miss?"

"Alison was just telling me about the hospital." Sarah answered she also realized she needed to get him to drink more. He definitely hadn't hit the tipsy mark yet so she decided to go with the old strategy and match him for shots spitting it out in her chasers. And smiled at the memories the plan brought to her mind.

They were on their sixth shot when Paul came and joined the group settling in so he was sitting against his wife.

"Wait a minute." Alison called out.

"What is it?" Paul asked smiling at her she was drunk and he knew his wife had to be the one to blame for it.

"She's cheating, and spitting out the shots." Alison said as if morally offended.

Paul and Sarah just busted out laughing and then she did too, realizing she was drunk. Greg gave them all a cold look and started to get up when Alison quickly wrapped her arms around him to stop him. And he turned to look at her.

"You are drunk and I'm going to pee." He said. "You are welcome to join me but then I think we might have trouble deciderring who gets to use which hand to aim." He said slurring a bit.

After she let him go she turned to Sarah and Paul. "He's drunk too."

"Yup. What have you done Sarah?" Paul asked.

"Pushed the relationship a long a couple weeks. They both want it." She said.

"Want what?' Alison asked. "I haven't been this drunk in 4 years." She said and Paul spit out his drink.

"My god woman good thing you came then." He grinned and knew this was gonna be a long night.

When House came back he sat in the booth Alison rested her body against his leaning on him since she was a little tired. He just accepted her presence there and ran his hand down her bare arm now that she'd taken the jacket off. She was also affording him a first class view down her top the way she was leaning against him.

"Hey that tickles." She said about his finger stroking her it tingled. He kept the motion going as conversation started again.

"So you two work together?" Paul asked.

"She's on my staff." He answered.

"Ooo shagging the boss." Sarah teased and Cameron tensed up but when his hand kept touching her she relaxed against him again.

"Apparently that's her plan." House told the table.

"Paul I really liked the music." She told him ignoring House's remark.

"You'll have to hear me again with less distractions." He said referring to the alcohol and House's hand toying with her own. She hadn't even noticed just enjoying the feelings.

"I'd love to." She said.

"What about lunch tomorrow." Sarah suggested. "We're staying at a friend's town house they're on holiday there are plenty of rooms. You guys can crash in the city tonight especially since neither of you are driving back." She told them.

"Sleepover sure." Alison said thinking of spending more time with his friends.

Later she found herself in a room alone with Greg and didn't know what to do.

"You can sleep on the couch." He said as if it was the gentlemanly offer.

"No way. It's a big bed I just want to take off my pants and climb in." She said with a yawn.

"You can wear my shirt as a nightgown." He offered not thinking he could deal with how she'd end up clothed otherwise. He stripped it off to give to her. She took it and headed for the bathroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

She came back in and he felt his body respond to the sight of her in his shirt. He knew she'd lost the bra since it was in the pile of clothes in her arms thet she put down on the chair by the door before shutting off the light.

"Get in bed." He said a bit hoarsely and she obeyed.

A few minutes later he felt her snuggle against him spooning his body her arms wrapping around him.

"Christ." He cursed. She just moaned against his ear snuggling into him.

"You're so warm." She sighed.

"And hard." He added with a groan and then jumped when he felt her hand reach down to check.

"You are gonna need to let go of that right now." He said rolling carefully not to put weight on his leg to face her.

"You can touch me too." She offered as if that would make the situation better.


End file.
